


Solo Shun

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Shun goes at it while thinking of Yuya and Yuto, that's it, nothing else.





	Solo Shun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in February when I was still in the middle of the show and now I realize I never uploaded it.

Shun never really knows what exactly the precursor is for making him so hot and bothered. Sometimes Yuya just puts a casual hand on him to say something, sometimes Yuya just seems so focused during a duel, sometimes Yuya just _looks_ at Shun—and it’s enough to set him off and distract him until he can find a least a few moments alone to himself.

This time, Shun doesn’t find that time until the very end of the day, in the dark on the bed.

He strips quickly and efficiently, but his hands shake just slightly. He pauses when he’s fully unclothed, his clothes on the floor and his back on the sheets. He’s half-hard— _been­_ half-hard all afternoon.

“Why do you always do this to me,” he mutters.

He closes his eyes even though it’s dark in the room as he traces one hand down across his abs, his waist, and then finally to lightly tease at his cock, first with just a finger. He thinks about Yuto—he always thinks about Yuto first, it’s always been that way—and imagines him slowly loosening that tie from around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his chest inch by inch. Shun bites his lip and applies a bit more pressure to his member.

The Yuto in his mind doesn’t like to waste time, but he sure as hell doesn’t like to hurry, so he keeps a steady pace in taking off his clothes. Shun's memorized the scars on his chest and stomach and back, the old, faint bruises on his legs, the shape of his ass and the curve of his member. Shun sighs, his free hand moving to pinch at his nipple—in his mind’s eye he can see, he can _feel_ Yuto reaching out and touching him there with his eyes half-lidded and a smile on his lips.

It’s always about this time, when Shun remembers what Yuto’s cock looks like, that he can’t help but imagine Yuya entering the scene. After all, the two look alike in almost every other way—their cocks can’t be that much different, if at all. Yuya’s usually naked already, too excited to be slow about things like Yuto, but he always, always kisses Yuto first. Long and hard and deep, right in front of Shun, and Shun—the real Shun—groans and wraps his hand around his hard cock, slowly moving up and down to spread his precum.

His imagination goes hazy for a minute as his breathing quickens. He can feel his whole body heating up, his heartbeat coming faster. He lets go of his member for a moment and licks his fingers and palm, envisioning that it’s Yuto doing that, his cheeks red and his breath heavy and hot against his skin.

He wraps his hand around his cock again, and the extra slick makes him moan. He can _see_ Yuya leaning forward, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear to keep it out of the way while wrapping his lips around Shun’s member. Yuya’s eyes close as if to relish the taste and the feeling, and _good god—_

Shun bites his lip and slows down, unwilling to let it end just yet. He gently pumps up and down, imagining Yuya taking him deeper—and Yuto leans over him, one hand teasing his balls and his mouth all over Shun’s chest. The groan that leaves Shun—which sounds like some odd mixture of _Yuya_ and _Yuto_ —is much louder than he anticipates, but he doesn’t care.

He groans as the scene in his head changes again, and this time he’s got Yuya pushed up chest-to-chest against Yuto while he enters Yuya from behind. Yuya’s walls are so tight around him, and he whines as he pushes back against Shun’s hard thrusts, his mouth open in a shameless kiss with Yuto.

“S-Shun…” Yuya moans, his eyes only half-open and his cheeks, neck, and shoulders flushed red. “More…”

“You feel so good,” Shun gasps, and he moves his hand faster around his cock, imagining his fingers digging into Yuya’s hips. “Good…”

Yuto, one hand around Yuya’s and his cocks, leans forward to nip at Yuya’s shoulder, his eyes lock onto Shun’s the whole time as if to say _It’s my turn next_. And Shun shudders and groans and gasps, his hips moving up and down, and then when both Yuya and Yuto scream out, Shun joins them, and cums onto his hand and his stomach.

He breathes heavily, calming down from that high, and he bites his lip again and covers his eyes with his arm.

He really needs to do something to get Yuya to join him.


End file.
